All He Could Ever Ask For
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Collecting Kisses-verse. Harry cuddles with a sleeping Draco. DMHP oneshot fluff


**All He Could Ever Ask For**

**Rice-Ball247: **Okay, so it's currently 1:24 AM on the 20th of October (AEST time) and tomorrow will be the start of my HSC exams (English Paper 1). I am scared. Shitless. So I wanted to get this little big drabble (it's a drabble to me, okay?!) that I wrote a few minutes ago before I had my Hazelnut Coffee to say thank you to everyone who's supported me and reviewed my fics. If I'm depressed after the exams, and don't write for a while, you'll know why.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the creation of J. K. Rowling and I make no profit.

**Note: **This is in the world of _**Collecting Kisses**_, but they are completely unrelated so don't worry about having to read it first. It helps to have a bit of a feel about their relationship though, but I'm sure this is enough.

* * *

Harry smiles to himself as he peers into their bedroom to see his lover asleep on their bed. Draco had been working around the clock for the past week because something in his department at the Ministry of Magic had gone wrong and it required all of the higher-ups to be putting in a hundred and twenty percent just to fix it. In short, Draco was exhausted. Harry pouted, because it meant that all Draco had the time for was sleeping. He doubted his partner would even _eat_ if Harry didn't force him to do so. Oh, but there was something else Harry loved to do. And it required very little energy as well! Cuddles!

Treading carefully so as to not make a sound, Harry made his way over to their bed and peeled back the covers. Draco's mouth was wide open in his sleep but he made no sound, which Harry loved to laugh at sometimes. It was the wallpaper on his phone, to Draco's displeasure, but Harry wasn't changing it because it was just so damn CUTE! Draco liked to sleep on his side but he preferred it when Harry was lying down on his chest. He said the lightweight made him feel better when he was sleeping. It was either that, or spooning Harry. Harry loved to sleep with his head on Draco's chest. It was fun to rest his head above Draco and feel that heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Harry, as quietly as he could, slid into the warm sheets, freezing when Draco snorted in his sleep. Hah. Another thing Draco disliked was when Harry told him he snored. "A Malfoy does _not_ snore, Harry," he had said, slightly miffed. They didn't snore, but they did snort, which was the same thing in Harry's opinion and he loved to remind (antagonise) Draco over it when the opportunity arose.

When it was clear that Draco was still sleeping, Harry burrowed into the warm covers, curling up against Draco's side. Draco instinctively moved closer and Harry smiled to himself as he smelt Draco's faint cologne. Pouting again, Harry pulled Draco's arm so that it rested around his shoulders and tossed one leg over Draco's, manipulating his hubby's body so that he could get comfortable himself. He was a huge snuggle-bug, especially in bed. Draco never complained, in fact, he rather liked being Harry's teddy bear. He loved to wake in the morning to feel Harry wrapped around him like a limpet. In his sleep, Draco pulled Harry towards him, wrapping that arm a little tighter, hiking that leg a little higher, pulling his love a little closer.

Draco buries his face into Harry's neck and breathes. In his dreamless sleep, his mind is filled with the image of his husband's smile, his laughter, his everything. His love.

Draco wakes the next morning feeling refreshed and re-energised. He always wakes up before the alarm goes off, so he spends the next ten lazy minutes in bed, in quiet contemplation. He gazes down at his love with so much affection in his eyes, that if Harry were to see it he would blush. When the alarm does go off, he sighs and reluctantly disentangles himself from the human-spider-web that is Harry. He presses a kiss against Harry's temple and begins his morning ablutions.

It had been a tiring but overall, good week despite everything that had happened at work. He went to bed with Harry tangled around him and woke up with Harry in his arms. If you asked Draco, he'd tell you that it was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Hope you enjoyed my little piece of fluff. Please review?


End file.
